


Strawberry Pocky

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Gay, The Pocky Game, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: Two cute girls, one Pocky, need I say more?





	Strawberry Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all another unfinished one sorry oof, I may finish this one though and post it next month. Also I will update Distrust in the next day or so! I got rlly sick on the day I was supposed to update it and I was in the hospital for a little while to find out i have Mesenteric lymphadenitis in which I still have to keep a close eye on my temperature and overall health, sorry guys!

The nurse was walking through out the courtyard of Hope’s Peak Academy, footsteps hardly making a sound with how truly busy the area was, crowded areas always made her anxious, and the courtyard, despite with how open it was, was no exception. The Ultimate was tense as always, trying to make her presence unknown as possible. It was only when she heard a shout behind her that she had an outburst of shock, fearing it was another bully coming after her.

“Hey, Tsumiki-san!”

The nurse whips around, facing to meet the source of that sound. She sees someone pushing through the crowd of people, breaking through and slowing down their footsteps as to not run into her.

To Mikan’s surprise, and relief, the source of the voice was not a bully, but quite the opposite. The nurse becomes face-to-face with Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist. The current ultimate she was facing was a year beneath her, a first year in Hope’s Peak High School.

Kaede was slouched over, hands on her knees and panting, trying to catch her breath. Just as Mikan opens her mouth to speak, Kaede holds up her hand, her pointing finger standing up, as to say 'hold on a second’. A few seconds pass in silence until Kaede bounces up, hands holding onto her backpack as her smile grows and it seems like there are sparkling stars shining in her eyes.

“Tsumiki-san!” The nurse jumps at how excited-and loud- the pianist seems.

“Akamatsu-san…?”

“Tsumiki-san!”

“Akamatsu-san!” Kaede giggles at Mikan’s reply, eyes closing and blushing glowing.

Kaede smiles and speaks

“Tsumiki-san, I wanted to ask you something!”


End file.
